Sexy specs
by SageK
Summary: Sam gets glasses and Blaine likes them. A lot. Who wouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, how bad is it?"

Sam's voice, sounding rather miserable, drew Blaine from his early-morning, locker front fugue. He'd accidentally slept in and hadn't had the chance to grab a coffee, so his brain was slow to roll over.

Turning to face his friend, Blaine asked, "What's wro…."

His question trailed off when he caught sight of Sam, slouched against the locker, an impressive pout on his lips. As always, he looked absurdly adorable, but today there was something different.

A pair of black, half rimmed, rectangular glasses sat on his nose, magnifying his normally striking green eyes. Sam was one of the hottest boys at McKinley, Blaine had always been aware of and appreciated this fact, but somehow the addition of the glasses was just scorchingly sexy.

The hint of unshaved stubble on his chin did nothing to help matters, framing those pink lips in a way that made Blaine's higher brain functions come to a screeching halt.

"That bad, huh? Carol noticed me squinting and dragged me to the eye doctor. Contacts are on order, so I'll only have to wear these for a few days if they're that awful…."

"They're good!" Blaine blurted, finding his voice, if a slightly breathy version of said voice. "Sorry, I was just…."_ Drooling, lusting, trying not to throw myself at you_, "… Surprised."

"Oh." Green eyes blinked at him. "So they look okay?"

Blaine knew that Sam had some strange, perplexing self-confidence issues concerning his appearance. Somehow he didn't seem to know he looks like an Adonis. "Sam, what I'm about to tell you if something bros don't tell each other. I am speaking simply on aesthetics here, with all the authority of a gay man," he intoned seriously. "Those glasses, on you, look so incredibly sexy, my brain broke for a moment. Now, if you could forget that I said that but remember the intent, that would be super."

Sam gaped at him, clearly stunned. "You think I look sexy?" he asked softly, then gnawed on his full lower lip. "Is it just the glasses or…?"

Well, at least he didn't seem uncomfortable. "No, Sam, it's you. The glasses just kind of…highlight things."

Sam's bright smile was a relief. "Thanks! That's the first time anyone has called me sexy when they weren't shoving money into my shorts!"

The mental image of Sam, wearing his new glasses and little more than hotpants was…interesting to say the least. "I find that hard to believe," Blaine croaked, throat suddenly achingly dry.

Sam shrugged. "It's true. I'm always cute or sweet or hand someone a good day. Guys like you are the sexy ones."

"Uh…I beg to differ. You look like an Abercrombie model."

Scrunching up his face, Sam replied, "That's so gener…gena…cookie cutter. You got that whole talented, handsome, suave, stylish thing working for you. That's hot."

Blaine blinked. "Are we seriously having this conversation?"

"We are," Sam agreed, then shook his head. "I need some caffeine. Want to see if we can hit up the cafeteria before first bell?"

"God yes."

Maybe a jolt of caffeine would help him banish thoughts of rippling, white muscles and adorably nerdy glasses, of how soft lips and bristly stubble would feel dragging along his inner thigh….

It was doubtful, but it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility.


	2. Attack of the curls

The contact lenses Sam mentioned never made an appearance. Instead, he continued to wear those insanely tempting glasses and girls all over the school practically swooned. Brittany even teasingly pouted, asking why he'd never had glasses when they were dating.

Blaine was pretty sure Sam caught him staring a few times, but he didn't seem put out by it (thank God). Usually, he just grinned and went on with whatever he was doing.

Sam didn't wear the glasses while they worked out, though they went right back on after he showered. Which was why Blaine was treated to the sight of Sam standing in front of his locker, a towel snug around his hips as he pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.

Biting back a little noise, Blaine turned to his own locker and fished out his gel and other hair wrangling implements, ready to attack the wild beast that lived on his head.

"Here."

A small bottle appeared in his line of sight and Blaine blinked at Sam, who had tugged on his jeans even if they weren't yet buttoned.

Somehow, that was even more tempting then when he'd been draped in a towel.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, trying to focus on things that weren't Sam's abs.

"Curled refining serum. I think your hair's so awesome and you always slick it down. I asked Santana and she said you should use this."

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Sam. "You brought me hair product?"

Sam blushed. "You don't have to use it. I don't know what I was thinking, I just…."

"I'll try it," Blaine agreed, accepting the bottle and carrying it over to the sink. Sam followed closely. "You talk to Santana about my hair?"

"I'm not really sure how that happened," Sam said, looking confused. "I always end up discussing the strangest things with her."

Nodding, Blaine worked some of the serum into his hair and then blinked. He still had curls, lots and lots of curls, but they were smoother and more defined, lacking the usual puffball frizz. "Wow."

His breath caught when Sam's fingers sank into the soft curls and he breathed, "See. Awesome."

Shivering at the scrape of blunt nails over his scalp, Blaine let out a stuttering breath. Sam drew air in through his nose sharply and Blaine looked at their reflection with heavy lidded eyes. Sam was still shirtless and wearing his glasses, cheeks flushed and eyes on Blaine as he ran a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine himself was also blushing, polo shirt untucked and hair stylish disarray.

It was an oddly intimate scene considering the location and Blaine wet his suddenly dry lips….

Sam's hand disappeared from his hair, relocating to his hip and Blaine found himself seated on the sink with his tongue in Sam's mouth before he really even registered what was happening. He grabbed hold of one of Sam's biceps, the other cupping the back of his neck in the attempt to draw him closer in Sam's hands buried themselves again in his hair as the kiss went on, hot and a little clumsy and a lot perfect….

"Oh God!"

Breaking apart, Blaine whipped his head to the right to see Jake and Ryder, clearly embarrassed, standing there. "Not the best place for that guys," Jake said, the more blasé of the two. Snickering, he dragged Ryder away.

"He's right," Sam said in a thick voice, bending to suck on Blaine's jaw. "Not here."

"Mmmm," Blaine replied. "Pizza, movies…and more at my place?"

Sam leaned back and grinned, lips flushed and swollen, glasses slightly askew. "Sounds good."

It was definitely one of Blaine's better ideas.


End file.
